<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>红酒炖雪梨 by waitingforyou1106</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088622">红酒炖雪梨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyou1106/pseuds/waitingforyou1106'>waitingforyou1106</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyou1106/pseuds/waitingforyou1106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>红酒炖雪梨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>弯腰抱起瘫软无力的赫宰放到床上，曺圭贤释放出自己的信息素将李赫宰包裹起来，浓郁的红酒香气使得李赫宰的脑袋越发迷糊，后颈的腺体在感受到信息素的时候突突的跳动着，他甚至感觉到那红酒味在一点点的浸润着皮肤，想渗透到腺体中。</p><p>身体中的空虚与渴求终于将仅剩的一点理智蚕食干净，李赫宰抓着曺圭贤的胳膊，带着哭腔求他。</p><p>“圭贤，帮我，帮帮我。”<br/>“哥想要我怎么帮你？”<br/>“进来...想要...”</p><p>曺圭贤拉着李赫宰的手放到自己的裤带上，诱惑着赫宰，</p><p>“哥哥想要就要自己主动一点啊~”</p><p>李赫宰颤抖着手去摸索曺圭贤的裤子，但是解了半天也没有打开皮带，直接软软的捶了他一拳，红着眼圈抱怨裤子，也抱怨曺圭贤故意欺负他，他明明都已经求他了，还要捉弄他。</p><p>曺圭贤看着身下的哥哥喋喋不休的小嘴直接低头堵住，舌尖顶开牙关，探进李赫宰的嘴里去追逐对方软嫩的舌尖，吸吮着口腔里的津液。低下头凑到赫宰耳边，轻轻吻着粉色的耳垂轻声调戏</p><p>“哥哥身后的小嘴要是也像现在这张嘴这么可爱就好了。”</p><p>敏感的耳朵被气声刺激的瞬间通红，脸和脖子也红了个彻底，身后的小嘴更是直接吐出一包水儿，沾湿了睡裤。</p><p>曺圭贤细长的手指探进睡裤便是摸到了早就哭泣了的小赫宰，小赫宰正颤颤巍巍的吐着清液，等待着爱抚，手指包裹着柱体撸动几下，身下人便是颤抖着射出了精华，曺圭贤挑了挑眉毛，没想到分化成omega之后发情的李赫宰会这么敏感，只是摸了几下就流着眼泪射了他一手，伸出手把黏腻的掌心展示给李赫宰看，嗅了嗅然后伸出舌尖舔了舔，清新中带着酸涩，是还没成熟的果子。</p><p>“原来赫宰哥是梨子的味道，好青涩。”</p><p>射精过后的李赫宰更加觉得后穴空虚，他想要被充满，想要被身上的alpha贯穿，想被狠狠占有。双手搂着alpha的脖子，脑袋在颈窝磨蹭着，找寻着那红酒味的来源，双腿更是直接缠上曺圭贤的腰，做好迎接的姿态，期待着后面将要发生的事情。</p><p>曺圭贤忍者想要狠狠贯穿的冲动，手指探入后穴，从未被光临过的小穴早就汁水淋漓，紧紧包裹住两根手指，热情的迎合着手指的扩张，舒服的呻吟从赫宰嘴边流出</p><p>“啊，圭圭，舒服~想要你~”<br/>“哥，别着急，我就来了！”</p><p>脱下碍事的裤子，双手揽着赫宰的腿，下身对准张合的穴口，向前挺进，整根没入。紧致温暖的小穴，嫩滑的穴肉，在家生时不时主动的吸吮，曺圭贤再也忍不住内心的欲望，按着赫宰的细腰耸动着下身，每次抽出都会带出一点穴内的嫩肉再被下一次顶入带回原处。</p><p>硕大的肉棒给李赫宰带来了前所未有的充实感，小穴被撑开，甚至他可以通过内壁感受到肉棒上面的血管和青筋，每次顶入都只能说出破碎的几个字，再也连不成句子，眼睛也被快感折磨着视线失焦，眼前只有一片红色翻涌着。</p><p>“圭，圭圭...太快了...慢...点~”</p><p>渐渐地，李赫宰后颈的味道发生了变化，原本酸涩的味道渐渐退去，一股甜丝丝的香气蔓延出来，青涩的果子变成了成熟的果实，一口咬下去就会流淌出汁液的雪梨。</p><p>曺圭贤鼻尖贴在李赫宰后颈深深吸了一口，</p><p>“梨子成熟了，该被吃掉了~”</p><p>就着插入的状态将李赫宰翻过身，让他趴在床上，双手死死钳住腰，快速的抽插着，每一次的顶入都狠狠蹭过刚刚发现的敏感点，李赫宰受不得这样的操弄，呻吟一声高过一声，刺激的曺圭贤也红了眼睛更加奋力挺弄着，下身的囊袋拍打着会阴，趾骨拍打着臀瓣，啪啪声在卧室里尤为明显，肠液也被不停地抽插带到体外，顺着穴口流到大腿，有些更是直接滴到床单上，形成一小片的痕迹。</p><p>终于在某一下的顶入时，龟头碰到了一处软嫩湿滑的小口，出于本能，李赫宰想向前逃离，双手紧抓着床单，扭头拒绝着曺圭贤前端的触碰，</p><p>“那里不可以，不要~”</p><p>曺圭贤将他上身都搂在自己怀里，手不停撸动着李赫宰的下体，小声诱惑。</p><p>“哥，让我进去，乖~”</p><p>更加浓郁的红酒味道信息素从腺体涌出，直冲向李赫宰后颈，李赫宰再无办法拒绝曺圭贤，伸手向后搂着曺圭贤的脖颈仰头索吻，穴内紧闭的生殖腔入口微微开了一条缝隙，曺圭贤借此直接冲了进去。</p><p>“啊！”身体最隐秘的部位被侵入，快感伴随着疼痛让他尖叫出声。曺圭贤将他的手放在小腹上，让他感受身体里面的动作，在几十下抽插后终于在体内成结，对着后颈的腺体咬下去，注入自己的信息素，将自己的精液充满整个生殖腔。</p><p>信息素进入身体的瞬间，李赫宰前端射出了稀薄的精液，后穴也是达到了高潮，一股股的体液打在龟头上。</p><p>曺圭贤趴在李赫宰背上，感受着身下人微微的颤抖，坏心眼的舔了舔还在微微渗出血液的腺体，</p><p>“哥哥，我们造一个宝宝吧，既像你又像我的宝宝~”</p><p>李赫宰飞了他一个白眼，踢了他小腿一脚，</p><p>“滚开，我才不要，谁跟你生宝宝！”</p><p>第二天午饭时曺圭贤递给李赫宰一碗东西，看着里面已经被红酒泡成紫色的雪梨，毫不犹豫的给了曺圭贤一脚，结果却被握住脚踝，直接扛进了卧室一下午都没有出来......</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>